ikemensengokufandomcom-20200214-history
You Can Rely on Me (2019)
You Can Rely on Me Event Period: '''08/08/2019 6pm (PST) to 08/18/2019 6pm (PST) '''Sample During a Story Event, the player can enjoy exclusive stories that requires no Chapter Tickets to read. In this event, the player chan choose between Hideyoshi, Masamune, Ieyasu and Yukimura. The stories can end in two ways, with a Premium ending or a Sweet ending, and both grants prizes to the player - Premium endings grants attire, and sweet endings grant Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour). * Warning: The makeup granted by this event can't be used in the next events, being limited to You Can Rely on Me (2019). Epilogues are available in the shop during this event. Player must finish one of the character endings (Sweet or Premium) to be able to purchase the Epilogue. Buying the Epilogue in the next 24 hours will grant a letter. Every epilogue grants a decoration item: # Hideyoshi's Epilogue: '''Floral Ceiling Lamps # '''Masamune's Epilogue: Pink Blossom Flower Arrangement # Ieyasu's Epilogue: Princess's Dresser # Yukimura's Epilogue: Peach Blossom Ceiling Decoration By logging in on the event page, you receive a 1st day bonus (Honey and 500 Gold). Bonuses * His Royal Lavender Kimono'' - Early Clear Bonus: Gold'' - Clear 2 Premium endings within 36 hours of entering the event. * His Royal Haori - ''Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Clear 3 endings of any type within 60 hours of entering the event. * '''Royal Princess Waved Hair' - Full Early Clear Ending Bonus - ''Clear every ending by 08/13 06:00 (PST). * '''Peach Blossom Canopy' - Full Ending Bonus - Clear every ending. * Peach Blossom Rug - Full Premium Ending Bonus ''- Clear every Premium endings. * '''Mini Warlords: Protecting Squad' - Personal Glamour Bonus (80000) - Raise your personal glamour to 80.000. * Pink and Purple Eyes - Personal Glamour Bonus (50000) - Raise your personal glamour to 50.000. * Royal Glossy Lips - Personal Glamour Bonus (25000) - Raise your personal glamour to 25.000. * Gacha Ticket (500pts) - ''Personal Glamour Bonus (10000)'' - Raise your personal glamour to 10.000. * Shaved Ice (+100 Stamina) - 1st Ending Bonus - Clear one ending. * Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour) - Sweet Ending Bonus - Clear any Sweet ending. * Pink Royal Princess Kimono '- ''Premium Ending Bonus (Hideyoshi) - Clear Hideyoshi's Premium ending. * 'Royal Purple Veil '- Premium Ending Bonus (Masamune) - Clear Masamune's Premium ending. * '''Royal Purple Princess Obi - Premium Ending Bonus (Ieyasu) - Clear Ieyasu's Premium ending. * Royal Purple Princess Haori - Premium Ending Bonus (Yukimura) - Clear Yukimura's Premium ending. Ranking Bonuses * Royal Pink Blossom Room - ''Top 100 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 100 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 200, 500, 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Effect: Royal Hearts - ''Top 200 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 500, 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Matching Violet Pin - Top 500 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 500 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Gacha Token - ''Top 1000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5000 bonus. * Closet Storage (x3) - ''Top 5000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. Lucky Time Schedule * 08/08 6:00 pm to 08/09 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 08/11 6:00 pm to 08/12 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 08/14 6:00 pm to 08/15 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 08/17 6:00 pm to 08/18 6:00 pm (PST) - 3x Glamour